The present invention relates to devices for use during and after radial artery procedures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a hand/wrist positioning splint that keeps the hand positioned for radial artery access, and a hemostasis band to apply pressure to the radial artery puncture site to permit closure of the site. Particular utility of the present invention is in radial artery procedures, e.g., intervention cardiology, diagnostic cardiology, radiology, etc., and other coronary/cardiac procedures; although other utilities are contemplated herein
In one aspect, the present invention provides a hand/wrist positioning splint that is shaped to position the hand and wrist in a hyperextended state during radial procedures and to keep the hand and wrist immobilized during the procedure. Advantageously, the splint of the present invention positions the hand and wrist in such a manner so as to extend the radial artery for simple, safe ingress during radial artery procedures. In the preferred embodiment, Velcro straps or suction cups are provided to ensure the immobility of the hand/wrist and to ensure the wrist splint does not move during the procedure. Also preferably, the splint is formed of biocompatable material that is presterilized.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a hemostasis band which is advantageously designed to apply pressure directly to the puncture wound site of the radial artery to prevent bleeding and permit closure of the wound. Also advantageously, the hemostasis band has features that permit sufficient pressure to be applied to the radial artery (so that the wound can close) while maintaining blood flow through the radial artery (or, for that matter, through the ulnar artery or venous system). Preferably, the hemostasis band is formed of biocompatable material that is presterilized and disposable for single-use applications. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the wrist splint and hemostasis band are provided in one integrally formed device.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to preferred embodiments, the present invention is not intended to be limited to these preferred embodiments. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following Detailed Description proceeds, and upon reference to the Drawings, wherein like numerals depict like parts, and wherein: